


My First, But Definitely Not My Last

by Jolteon564



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee's First Time With a Man, Namely Jongin, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shy Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Use of Mark's Korean name (Lee Minhyung), Virgin Mark Lee (NCT), soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Mark’s virginity has always been an embarrassing topic to speak of, but Jongin is one of Mark’s closest friends and is willing to keep his secrets. It also doesn’t help that Mark has the biggest crush on Jongin. Deep down, he’s been wanting to have his first time with him and him only.Funny how wishes can come true like that.(Title inspired by "My First and Last" by NCT Dream)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 92





	My First, But Definitely Not My Last

“Close your eyes and focus on me.”

Mark can only nod, relaxed and pliant against the bedsheets and shivering at the feeling of a warm mouth leaving tender kisses along his neck and collarbones. Tilting his head back to give the elder easier access, he lets out a soft noise.

“J-just be gentle with me, okay, Kai-hyung?” Mark murmurs. “I… I’ve never really done this before....”

Jongin tilts his head, then caresses his cheek in understanding. “Ah, I see. I take it this is your first time?”

“Mm-hm…”

Mark’s virginity has always been an embarrassing topic to speak of, but Jongin is one of Mark’s closest friends and is willing to keep his secrets. It also doesn’t help that Mark has the biggest crush on Jongin. Deep down, he’s been wanting to have his first time with him and him only.

Funny how wishes can come true like that.

The older boy is just _huge,_ his broad shoulders easily dwarfing his own as he leans in to kiss Mark’s forehead. Fingers card through soft, curly locks of chestnut-colored hair.

“You’re safe here, just trust me. Let me know if I’m hurting you.”

“O-okay…” Mark swallows, blushing a soft pink, then makes eye contact with Jongin. “I trust you, Nini.”

“How ‘bout we use a safeword?” Jongin asks, voice gentle. “If it gets too intense, you can use your safeword and we’ll stop. Or maybe we can use the stoplight system.”

“What’s that?”

“Before we start, I’ll ask you what your color is. Green means you’re comfortable with what I’m doing, yellow means slow down, and red means stop.”

“We can try a safeword,” Mark says, voice a bit shaky. “How ‘bout… ‘watermelon’?” 

Jongin smiles, leaning down to press his lips to Mark’s. His fingers trail down the younger’s stomach, resting near the waistband of his shorts.

“Good boy. What’s your color?”

“Mm… green.” Mark hums, enjoying the feeling of Jongin’s large hands rubbing his thighs soothingly. “Can we take it slow?”

“Of course, baby.” 

The pet name sends goosebumps flurrying over Mark’s skin. The elder pulls off his shorts carefully, then repeats his previous question, thumbs hooking over the waistband of his boxers. Once again, Mark answers green.

“Are you sure you want this?” Jongin murmurs, settling himself between Mark’s thighs. Mark nods, gulping and shivering when the cool air meets his bare skin.

“I- I’m a bit nervous about this…”

“Don’t be. Just relax, and don’t be afraid to be vocal. Color?”

“Green…” 

Soft hands spread his thighs apart. Brown eyes dark with lust meet Mark’s own for a brief second before dropping between his legs.

Jongin’s mouth is warm and wet, his tongue licking and lapping at the younger’s sensitive flesh. Mark’s fingers grip the bed sheets, hips moving upward into that warm heat. He moans.

“Nn… _Hyung…”_

His face feels so hot, his body heavy as lust pools deep in the pit of his belly. The feeling of Jongin pleasuring him with his mouth is something he never knew he needed in his life. Eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving, he tries to focus on that feeling only. 

“Mark,” Jongin whispers sweetly, wrapping his fingers around Mark’s length and tugging gently. “Minhyung.”

_Minhyung._

Just a simple name to anyone else, but when Jongin says it, there’s something just so intimate about it. How it feels just so gentle, so _right._

“Let me hear your voice, Minhyung.”

“Kai-hyung, Jongin, _please-”_ Mark’s voice comes out wrecked; he isn’t used to someone else touching him. He has touched himself before, but not like this.

 _Never_ like this.

The sudden absence of Jongin’s hand causes him to whine in displeasure, hips lifting into empty air. 

“Why’d you stop?”

“I want to try something different,” Jongin replies, fingers rubbing gentle circles over Mark’s thighs. “Turn over so you’re lying on your stomach.”

Mark obliges, and Jongin whispers a soft _good boy_ into his ear before kissing his neck. “I’m going to stretch you now. Have you ever done that to yourself before?”

“Y-yeah- did you bring…?”

“No worries, I have it right here,” Jongin coos, pulling a small bottle from his discarded jeans pocket. From over his shoulder, Mark watches as Jongin squeezes the lubricating fluid onto his hand and fingers. “Now, hold still and relax, baby boy. What’s your color?”

“G-green.”

The two fingers that enter him send a shiver running down Mark’s spine, his own fingers clenching the pillowcase. Carefully, they scissor him open, in and out, in and out, exploring his insides.

Jongin can feel the younger’s body trembling when he flattens his free hand between his shoulder blades. Mark’s eyes flutter closed, and he lets out a shaky sigh. Jongin smiles. His fingers rub against a particularly sensitive spot, causing Mark to arch his back and hiss.

 _“Hyung-_ feels so- _ahh!”_

Lost in the haze of pleasure, Mark can barely speak. He pants into the pillowcase, knuckles white. Jongin rubs his back soothingly.

“Are you close, Mark?”

“Mm-hm… I’m c-close, let me, let me-” 

Jongin leans down and kisses his back, between the shoulder blades. “Not yet, little one.” Mark lets out a ragged breath, sounding almost like a sob. “One last thing I want to try.” 

Removing his fingers from the younger boy, he sits back on his haunches, reaching for the bottle of lubricant. Mark can’t see very well with his face smushed against his pillow, but judging from the slick sounds and the low moan coming from behind him, he figures that Jongin must be prepping himself.

“Ready?” Jongin asks, crawling forward and positioning himself over Mark’s prone body, near his entrance. “Remember, you can always use your safeword if it gets too much for you.” He nuzzles at Mark’s neck, taking the skin at his nape gently between his teeth before letting go. “Color?”

“Green, green, just _please,_ Jongin…” Mark’s voice comes out weak and wobbly, like he’s about to cry. “Make me feel good.”

Jongin nods, places one last kiss over his back- and pushes in.

Mark nearly blacks out.

It hurts, but soon the pain fades away, replaced with a comfortable fullness as the elder seats himself fully inside him. 

“Move, please…”

Jongin’s movements are slow and gentle, the rhythmic rolling of his hips setting an easy pace. What Mark has done to himself in the past, all the toys he’s used on himself, it’s all nothing compared to this.

“Oh, baby,” Jongin moans softly, rubbing Mark’s hip with one hand. “You… _ohh,_ you feel so good. You’re taking me so well.”

_“Hyung…”_

The world around them seems to melt like wax, all sense of feeling gone except for those precious moments between them.

Nothing else matters in those moments, only the feeling of Jongin moving inside him, holding him close to his chest with an arm wrapped around his torso. His fingers intertwining with Mark’s where his hand rests on the bed. The warm heaviness of Jongin’s body draped over the younger’s. The soft creaking of the bed as it shifts under their combined weight. The sound of Mark’s voice whimpering Jongin’s name.

“Nn… Nini, I’m gonna…”

“I’m close too, but just hold out a little while longer.” Jongin’s pace quickens just so slightly, and Mark lets out a mewl, clawing at the bed sheets. 

“K-Kai-hyung,” he pants, grinding his hips into the bed, _“Jongin!”_ He knows he won’t be able to last much longer. “Let me come…”

“Baby boy,” Jongin breathes, his hand relocating from Mark’s waist to pet his hair, “Minhyung. My sweet little Minhyung.” The sincere tenderness in the elder’s voice causes tears to spring to Mark’s eyes, and he whines loudly. “Come for me.”

And Mark does, with a loud, keening wail and his body shaking all over before he melts into the mattress, the aftershocks rolling through his frame even after Jongin responds in kind, his breath hot in Mark’s ear.

Jongin pulls out gently before lying down next to Mark, pulling him into his embrace and holding him close to his chest. They remain like that for what seems like an eternity, letting their breathing synchronize and enjoying each other’s company.

“Wow,” Mark murmurs, “that was... something.”

Jongin chuckles. 

“Not bad for your first time, hm?”

Now it’s Mark’s turn to laugh, his smile growing even wider as Jongin peppers his face with kisses. 

“Y’know, hyung, I’ve kinda been wanting to tell you something.”

“You can tell me.” God, Jongin looks just gorgeous, even more so up close. Mark swallows.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a pretty long time, hyung. I… I really like you. As in, I wanna be more than friends.”

Jongin blinks. “Mark… why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Mark shrugs. “Dunno, honestly… I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you, I guess.”

Jongin smiles that radiant smile of his, rubbing large circles over Mark’s back. “I love you too, Mark. I know you don’t deserve me, but-”

The press of lips to his own effectively silences the elder. Mark grins up at him.

“I guess you’re my boyfriend now.”

Jongin hums, pulling Mark into another kiss.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Think we can do this again?”

Jongin rolls onto his back, taking Mark with him so that he’s lying on his chest. 

“You bet we can.”

“I love you so much, Jongin.”

“Love you more.”

“Love you the most.”

“Aish, you got me there…” 


End file.
